It started as usual
by 0sakura
Summary: It started as usual, with an introduction. A oneshot for Canada day  RusCan :D


It started as usual, with an introduction. Ukraine, in an act that could have been desperation, created a tie between her brother and the shy nation.

"This is Canada, brother. You know him, but I figured I should introduce you properly!"

"I do not remember him. " Her brother had said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Russia." Canada had replied.

-xXx-

Matthew had been invited to a dinner with Ukraine and her brother.

"Hey! Over here!" She had cheered, waving her arms excitedly. Beside her, Russia sat stoically, seeming embarrassed by his sister's display.

"Hello Katyusha, Russia. How have you been?" Matthew smiled, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"America. Do not talk to my sister so informally."

"My name is Canada, Mr. Russia."

-xXx-

That night Ukraine scolded her brother, who eventually promised to try to remember the boy. She had smiled, told him he wouldn't regret it, that Matthew was a very good friend. It hadn't changed his thoughts, his feelings or his outlook.

"His name is Matvey, Da?"

He would remember for his sister.

-xXx-

Canada was shocked when in a world meeting Russia walked right up to him and, with a strained smile, struck up a rather awkward conversation.

But then it got to climate. Climate turned to sports, which led to hockey and the arts (which Russia turned out to be strangely passionate about), and soon they were talking and _laughing_ like they weren't total strangers. But then, maybe they weren't.

-xXx-

Every world meeting they talked. What was once awkward and cold turned into almost anticipated conversations. Everything and anything was discussed, and they didn't even realise Ukraine's absence until she walked right up to them and laughed outright at the enthusiasm her brother was showing in his speech.

"I'm glad you've made friends! Little Ivan, isn't it great? I knew you'd just love Matthew, he's so nice!" Ukraine had gushed, causing Canada's face to turn an alluring shade of red.

"K-Katyusha! T-thank you b-but I…I do-"He was cut off by a surprisingly gruff voice, a hand coming up to rest on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Da? We are friends."

And Russia had been surprised as to why he had felt the sudden urge to say that, the need to stop what Matthew was about to imply. He wondered why the smile that Canada had given him sent rays of warmth up and down his spine, the desire to smile and laugh becoming clear for the first time in more than years…

-xXx-

They now saw each other on their own time, going to hockey games or art galleries. The time would pass by eerily fast; hours spent together were no longer enough.

Ivan was scared. Nobody had ever bothered to get close to him, and when they did he prided himself on being in control of the relationship. This was different. Canada was different.

A rejected call would make his gut twist, irrational thoughts flying up. His face would remain neutral, even as his brain worked itself into a frenzy. An accidental touch of the knees with the boy froze his thoughts, sent waves of warmth through his entire being. Better than vodka. The feeling of being so safe and trusted would lull him into full smiles and tender laughs, before he remembered that he was supposed to be cold and guarded.

The golden boy wouldn't leave him alone. At night he dreamt of the pale skin and warm lips, face rosy and laughing with the joy he so easily shared. Matthew would whisper sweet words into his ear, promises that would have him so accepting, so vulnerable to hurt, but so trusting of him…

It was with great regret that he woke; reaching out to the boy of his dreams and feeling the cold reality seep in. Matthew wasn't here.

Oh, but how he wished he was…

-xXx-

It was a summer night, the heat dying down with the setting sun. Matthew had smiled at him, asked him if he wanted to go over to his house and swim around for a bit. Without a seconds hesitation he had agreed, even surprising himself with the ease of which the words came out.

He didn't like to swim. The scars on his body taunted him, scared him, haunted him. Showing them would leave him vulnerable, the emotion that he so readily detested. Still, he climbed into the pool, mindful of Matthew's eyes roaming his back. Trying to ignore the thrill that came with the knowledge of having every ounce of Matthews attention focused on him.

They swam for a bit, cooling down, before sitting at the edge of the pool. They talked about whatever came to mind, but Ivan wasn't thinking about the conversation.

He was thinking about how the moon shone its light on Matthew's face, the water that trickled down his neck and chest, how close they were sitting. His mind suddenly yelled at him.

_Everything you want is right here._

It wasn't a choice to sit still anymore. He needed the feel of Matthews face under his fingers, lips touching lips. Matthew didn't flinch when his hand came up to gently caress his cheek. Their eyes connected, violet to violet, and Ivan knew_, he knew_, that the emotions were so clear in his eyes, his face, all screaming out the message that he so desperately wanted to convey.

Worry began building in his stomach, the sweet apprehension rising as his face lowered to be level with Matthews, breath mingling for a torturous second before their lips met.

Conscious thought left him at the simple motion, and Matthew hadn't pulled away, so he deepened the kiss. Ran his fingers through the sunflower-coloured hair and basked in the pure bliss of being accepted. Being so close to Matthew, Matthew, Matthew…

He didn't want to breathe. This was more important; he needed this more than he ever needed a silly thing like breath. Life was coursing through his veins; he was holding Matthew so tightly, like if he let go it would all disappear and he would be alone again…

The kiss broke, and when Ivan opened his eyes Matthew was still there.

-xXx-

The smile Ivan gave was the most beautiful thing Matthew had ever seen. The words he let out made him lean in for another kiss, which led to another and another, until Matthew pulled away in favour of simply clinging to Ivan.

No more words were spoken, they weren't needed anyway. They both knew.

They would never be alone again.

-xXx-

AN:

Um. Yeah. Happy Canada day! This is my gift to my beautiful nation, CA-NA-DA.

I'm really sorry about the quality of it.

This was my first romance scene (even though I read it more than anything…) and I have concluded that I need more practise. Badly. But please, please, _please_ review and give me hints or tips (No flaming) or helpful criticism…

I'm writing another RusCan fic, one that's (way) longer with more plot (it's better thought out too.) If you for some reason decide you like my writing please look out for that /

Thank you for reading! Have a great day :D

EDIT: Wow. I forgot that the line-separators don't work on Fan fiction. Whoops. Haha, fixed: 3

EDIT 2: Or not…let's hope this one works? It should? Unless Fan fiction holds a grudge…


End file.
